1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected conductive compositions containing silver and silver chloride which are particularly useful for fabricating into human contact electrodes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Human contact electrodes, especially those used for measuring cardiovascular activity, have been made by applying (e.g. electrodepositing) a conductive film of metallic silver and silver chloride onto a tab-like substrate. The coated substrate is then affixed with a suitable adhesive by which the tab-like substrate (i.e. electrode) will maintain contact with the human body.
In taking a human cardiovascular reading, the electrode is affixed to a desired position on the human chest and an electrical connection is also attached to the electrode from an electrocardiogram (EKG) machine.
One problem with prior silver/silver chloride electrodes is that they may not work for at least 30 seconds after defibrillation electrical charge or shock was applied to a human chest. During that time, medical personnel will be unable to monitor the activity of the heart. This period of unoperability is caused by polarization of the electrode due to the defibrillation electrical charge. Accordingly, there is a need for electrode components which allow for a quicker electrode recovery after such a polarization event has occurred. The present invention is a solution to this problem.